Naruto: The Promise of the Rose
by Chibi Chibi Desku
Summary: Naruto as Sailor Moon! Sasuke as Darien! Something's gone wrong! Especially when their friends become the Sailor Scouts! How does Naruto get out of this one? Rated high T-shonen ai YAOI


**Summary:** Naruto as Sailor Moon? Sasuke as Darien? Something's gone wrong! Especially when their friends become the Sailor Scouts! How does Naruto get out of this one?

**WRN:** Contains shonen-ai, YAOI. Good pairings, SasuNaru/NaruSasu, but as of right now any other pairing aside from that is like, unknown. XD I'm winging it. Makes for good story lines, no?

**Disclaimer:**

No ownership of either show!

**Opening**

The authoress stepped up on the blank screen and cleared her throat before she waved. "Yes, ello gov'na! Heehee. Just stepping in to introduce the story to you. This is a Naruto version of the Sailor Moon movie, Promise of the Rose. Characters from Naruto are taken from their world and put into the Sailor Moon world. They don't get to keep any of their ninja abilities, since chakra doesn't exist in Sailor Moon's world. They have to rely on the power of the characters role they play. Now then! on to the evil, and possibly very painful part!" She eagerly pulled out a list of characters and began to name them off as she read them.

"Naruto Uzumaki as Sailor Moon, Serena."

"WHAT?"

The author jumped a bit and laughed sheepishly as Naruto scrambled up beside her. "I am NOT playing Sailor Moon!"

She smiled however and continued listing them off. "Sasuke Uchiha as Tuxedo Mask, Darien." Naruto's face paled, and a ninja star narely missed the author's face. Sasuke now stepped into view. "You wanna re-phrase that?"

Again she laughed sheepishly and continued. "Sakura Haruno as-" She stopped when another star grazed past her. "You know what?" she squeaked. "You guys can find out who's who on your own! Just make sure you finish the whole thing or I won't let you go back home!" She quickly ran off stage, just missing a kunai blade as she left enough scripts for them to read in her wake.

Grabbing one of the scripts Naruto scoffed. "Does she really think we're going to go through all of this?"

Sasuke sighed, a small sound of slight defeat or more so resignation. "Looks like we have no choice, we don't have any of our jutsu's or any powers for that matter to help us."

"So you can't use your Sharingan?"

"Unfortunately no."

"HAHAHA! You're even more useless than I am!" Naruto laughed, pointing at the other with the script in his hand. A copy of the same script Sasuke threw at his head that created a thunk before falling open on the floor.

"Shut up you idiot!" exclaimed Sasuke irritated. He glared at the blonde ninja as he picked up another copy of the script. Rubbing his head Naruto growled, until music began to start.

"You can't be serious!" he exclaimed, turning to the first page of his script. "Ugh! If the only way to get back home is to finish this stupid thing, fine!" Clearing his throat he read the script before realizing what had been in the script.

"Hi, I'm Serena, an ordinary teenage schoolgirl who just happens to own the worlds most powerful compact...Whatever the hell that is I have no cl-" He stumbled forward when Sasuke forced a kick to his back. "Gah!" Growling he continued to read from the script. "Wanna meet my friends? ...Oh this ought to be interesting," he murmured sarcastically.

He turned to the spotlight with his head down to read again. "This is Ami, she's the smartest person in our school. A re-" He stopped once he looked up, his jaw dropping slack. "SHIKAMARU?" he yelled in sheer surprise. He couldn't keep the blush from his cheeks at finding the Nara in a blue Sailor Scout uniform. "She dragged you into this too?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Shikamaru grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "Just shut up and finish the intro so I can get out of this stupid outfit."

It took Naruto a minute to force his eyes away from the cross-dressed Shikamaru before he began again. "A real...brainiac. She becomes Sailor Mercury..." He let out a small whimper at the prospect of continuing on. Taking a deep breath he turned to the next spotlight. "And this is Rei..."

The spotlight shined.

"GYEH! Rock Lee?"

Dressed in the Sailor Mars sailor outfit, Rock Lee gave Naruto a thumbs up. "Yes! Feel the power of youth as we cross the boundaries of our world to the next one!" he exclaimed. "I will be happy to carry out this most important position as Sailor Mars!"

A large sweat drop slicked down the back of Naruto's head. "I get the feeling I don't have to worry about him," he muttered, dropping his eyes back to his script. "She has a really bad temper, but she's cool, this does not fit Lee at all. She's psychic, what the hell? He's not even close! That's it!" He tossed the script behind him and started off. "I'm killing me an author!"

With a loud yelp he found himself kicked to the floor by Sasuke once more. "Just finish the damn script so we can get out of here and back to our own home you idiot."

Whining, Naruto grabbed his script. Laying down he continued the intro. "She becomes Sailor Mars! Ya happy now Sasuke? You friggin," he murmured an incoherent stream of profanity under his breath before moving on. "My friend Makoto is the best cook, and God I'm afraid to find out who Makoto is..." His eyes scanned the next spotlight that shone on the next would be Sailor Scout. "Er..." His right eye betrayed a twitch at his friend in a green Sailor uniform forced on a platform.

"Say a single word and I swear I'm hunting you down when we get home," Kiba growled.

Naruto cleared his throat, noticing this was the third time the background music had to be replayed. "But she really cooks when it comes to martial arts. She is Sailor Jupiter." He let out a sigh with a whimper mixed in. "We're never getting home."

He pointed to the next spotlight. "That's Minako with my cat Luna and her cat Artemis...Oh hey, I like cats!" He looked up at the spotlight to see the cats he'd introduced. His expression dropped greatly and dramatic anime tears slid down his cheeks. "I take it back. I take it all back! I don't like cats!"

"Come on Naruto, even you have to admit this outfit makes me look good," claimed Kakashi-sensei. "The crescent moon is a nice touch."

"At least you don't have to play a female cat," growled an irritated Neji, struggling to pull back the collar from his neck so he could breathe.

"Speak for yourselves. Neither one of you have to wear a miniskirt," came the growl of the gruff voice of whom took over for Minako, Gaara. The two standing to either side of him anime sweat dropped at the same time.

"It sucks to be you," they sang.

Naruto's head hung forward. "We are NOT doing Avenue Q after this!" He rummaged through the script now that he had momentarily lost his place. "Okay...Sailor Jupiter...Sailor Gaara..." He snickered to this one.

"Enough Naruto," Gaara growled.

"Here we go. She's famous in Sailor V, but we just call her...him...Sailor Venus. We are one great team wow these guys are delusional. We are the Sailor Scouts..." he paused for a second. "You know it said we're supposed to do that in unison right?" he asked looking up at the others.

"NO WE'RE NOT!" They screamed in unison, nearly blowing Naruto away.

"Alright, alright, alright already! Geez." Naruto grumbled under his breath and continued to read through the intro. "Our job is to protect the planet, and ensure peace on Earth."

While the theme song played behind them, Naruto pushed himself onto his feet as Sasuke turned to Sakura when she stepped up beside him. "You think he's gonna last until the end of this?" she asked Sasuke.

"Knowing Naruto...he'll somehow fuck it up before it's half way through."

* * *

A/N: That's it for now! XD Plenty more to come so no worries. This is just the opening which was redone because I wanted to correct the spelling errors and use the Scouts' original names. :3 Enjoy!


End file.
